Contained Hearts
by mickeymousecanada
Summary: Elsa finds herself in a room with a silver haired boy. When she and jack hear Anna on the intercom she remembers how she got there.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's POV**  
I wake up and I wonder 4 things, where is my sister, where am I, why am I here, and what's the pain in my right arm?

I look at my arm and see a red mark and bruise in my forearm and I remember how I got here when I realize I'm not alone.

" Who are you?" I ask the silver-haired boy that had no shirt.

" Jack Frost and you?" he replies with caution.

" Elsa Arendelle. Why are we here and why are you in my room?"

" We are here because we have special powers. There are many of us here actually and you're in this room with me because we must have similar powers. What are your powers anyway?"

" I can form snow and ice."

" Really I can too. What do you think of 'our' room?"

I finally look around the room and I see that there is a television, one rather large bed of which I'm laying in and two closets but there are no windows or any form of natural light. To my right I also see a lovely wooden door.

" It's very plain but comfortable and I was wondering what's behind the door?"

" It leads to a hallway which leads to the dining hall where we should be heading if you want breakfast."

* * *

We left the room and raced each other to the dining hall until we ran into this really hot dude with colourless skin.

" My Jack have you got yourself a girlfriend."

" Leave us alone Pitch and she's not my girlfriend she's just new here and I'm showing her the ropes."

" Oh so you wouldn't mind if I took her on a date."

" No I wouldn't mind but you'd have to ask her."

" So beautiful would you go on a date with me?"

" I might consider it."

" Well I look forward to your answer." Pitch walks away and I feel like I will hate him in time. I can tell just by the way he holds himself.

" Better be careful with that one he tends to sleep around." I felt like that was to be expected when you look like that.

" I'll consider your warning."

**Jack's POV**

Why does Pitch always interfere with my life, he took Tooth from me and now he's dating the girl that is being forced to share a room with me. It doesn't even bother though that much it's not like I like her, even though she's pretty and smart and kinda funny and no, you still like Tooth, she's your one true love.

I talk with Elsa through breakfast until I hear the static of the intercom.

" Good morning everyone this is Hans and a special guest."

" Hello, I'm Anna!"

Elsa whispers to me, " That's my little sister!"

**Oh cliffhanger. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I will not be posting until at the earliest Monday because we will be going to Kelowna in BC until late Sunday. Sorry I will try to write during the trip but probably not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

I now remember how I got here.

I was talking with my sister and I let slip that I had powers.

" Really! How long have you had them? What are they? How could I not know you have powers?" She asks all these questions and I answer them truthfully.

" I have to go to singing lessons now Anna." I left her sitting in the living room.

When I had returned there was this little man in about his late 40's and two large younger men who look to be about 20 in our living room.

" Hello sweetheart we are here to take you and your sister to a nice orphanage," said the older man. Why we have been living on our own for nearly 10 weeks since our parents died we are surviving we have enough money to survive and I can get a job, so can Anna I new that even though I had good points it would be no use fighting so I just nod at him.

Just then Anna walked in with this guy with auburn hair.

" Anna whose this?"

" This is Hans. He's my fiancé!" She said this with complete glee.

" Anna, where and when did you meet him?"

" I met him on the streets, um, half an hour ago."

" Anna you can't marry someone you just met."

" But Elsa it's true love!" She looks so happy so I don't understand why I feel so sad and angry all of the sudden. She keeps pleading with me and I turn around.

" ENOUGH!" I spin around and I shoot ice along the floor.

" No!" I'm almost crying as I see the horror on the faces of the people that had just witnessed my powers.

The little man that had been sitting so quietly jumped up yelling, " Witch! Witch!"

I was so frightened at myself I ran as fast as I could until I reached the outdoor skating rink. Why did I run here? At first I myself thought because no ones ever here but then I realized it's more my home than my house could be, at least since my parents died a few months ago.

Anna's 'fiancé' had followed me.

" I know you're scared. I know a place where there are people with special powers, like you." Wow, I kind of figured that I was the only one with powers, now I won't be so alone.

" I'll go. I don't want to injure anyone."

* * *

All of a sudden I'm back in the dining hall and I feel empty once again.

" Elsa, what were you thinking about? You just zoned out for like several minutes." Looking up I see that Jack looks truly worried about me.

" Oh I was just thinking about my sister." Then I feel normal again. I spend the rest of breakfast laughing and talking until I see this girl in a really slinky green dress sit down beside Jack.

" Hey Jackie, can I come hang out in your room later?"

" I don't know Tooth I'm kinda helping the new girl." He looks at me and I smile and wave.

" Awe come on you could leave her in her room."

" But that's my room too."

" WHAT?!"

" She's been placed in the same room as me, she has similar powers as me."

" Really let's see the powers of the girl who my boyfriend is staying with."

" Ex-boyfriend or don't you remember cheating on me."

" Anyway let's see her powers."

" Is there anyway to go outside?" I ask.

" Ya follow me" Jack leads us out of the dining hall, down the hallway and through a door.

" Alright here I go."

I start to move the snow slowly until it made a platform.

" Step on." I've never tried this but I feel as I have to show this girl that I'm a force to be reckoned with.

I lifted the platform and started building walls until we were standing in an ice palace.

Jack stared at me," Wow. All I can to is build small things and fly."

" Lovely palace now let me down!" Tooth looks terrified which gives me sick pleasure. I'm ashamed at how I feel about the terror I'm causing her. I came here to not hurt people.

I built a staircase down.

" Thanks."

Jack looked around. " I wish we could see the view."

I thought for a second and built a door and then a balcony. I blew the door open with snow.

" Here's your view."

" Wow, do you know how high this actually is?!"

I look out and see the entire city.

" Wow!"

Jack moves toward the edge and when he got to the edge, where I thought he would stop he jumped up and over the railing.

" Jack!" Is he crazy? He's crazy.

All of a sudden he back outside the railing.

" Did you already forget I can fly?"

" You scared me Jack!"

" Come here." I head over and he comes down to right in front of me.

" Wanna fly with me?"

" I don't think I can."

" Try."

" No, Jack."

" Fine." He comes back on the balcony.

" Maybe one day I will fly with you but not today."

* * *

We head inside again and I feel ecstatic. I don't feel as if I have to hide here.

" Wait, what's in my arm? I remember when I had woken up I had felt a pain in my arm, what was it?"

" A tracker."

" Why do we need a tracker?"

" So we can't escape. A lot of people don't like it here."

" I was offered to come here and I took. I thought it would be better than trying to keep hiding and because of the fear that people have when they know about them. This was my escape."

" It was for most of us until we learnt what happens here."

"What happ-"

" Hello Miss Arendelle, Mister Frost." Hans interrupting me made me infuriated.

" Hello Hans." I say with distaste.

" Woah. No need to get hasty."

" Sorry. Don't know what came over me." I say kindly. I do know what came over me though, he just meets my sister and decides that he's going to marry her.

Jack had walked away as soon as Hans had shown up.

" Sorry I have to go." I ran to catch up with Jack.

" Why'd you leave just as Hans shows up?"

" Because I hate him. He performs gruesome tests on us."

" Well I hate him because he's my sister fiancé after meeting her on the streets and now I have more reason to hate him."

" Wow that guy knows how to get people to hate him." Jack laughs and I realize that he has the most wondrous laugh, it is soft as snow and sparkles like ice crystals. It was an open laugh too with no fear, kind of reminds me of how a little kid laughs.

We returned to the room we have to share to find Tooth sitting on the bed.

" Tooth, what are you doing here?" Jack looked irritated that she was here.

" Oh nothing. I just thought that we could talk while Elsa goes and looks around?"

" Fine but only if Elsa is okay with it."

" It's okay." I turn and leave and right away I feel as if I sentenced him to death and so I turn around to find Tooth without her dress and her playing with Jack unbuttoned shirt.

Jack notices that I haven't gone and he gives me a look that says this wasn't suppose to happen.

Then Tooth notices me and she goes and takes off her bra and presses herself against Jack and then looks at me.

" Oh. Elsa. You weren't you suppose to be on a walk?" She smiles innocently.

I slam the door and run. She is such a word I won't say because I won't swear. I then all of a sudden I bump into Pitch.

" Oh sweetie, why you crying? Did Jack break your heart?"

" No he's just having sex in our room."

" Oh. Seeing as you can't go back to your room why don't we have our date?"

" Sure, get my mind off of recent events."

Pitch starts to lead me down the hallway and then we turn into a small room.

" So what are your powers Pitch?"

" This." It then went pitch-black in the small room and I was pushed against a wall.

" Pitch! Pitch, stop!" Then his fist collided with my face the my stomach.

I screamed.

" What's the matter sweetheart?" He then laughed maliciously and I decided he laugh was the complete opposite of Jack's.

He continued to punch me and I began to cry.

" Elsa! Elsa! Where are you?" I hear Jack call.

" In here!" I yell as loud as possible.

" No! You stupid bitch, now I'm gonna get in trouble!" He then let me slip down the me down the wall and returned the light to the room and ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will continue this story once I get three more reviews.**

**thanks for reading and I hope you've liked this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

" Elsa! What happened you ran off before I could explain."

That's when I saw the tears that were streaming from her eyes.

" Elsa, why are you crying? I'm sorry if I hurt yo-"

" It wasn't you. It was Pitch."

" That jerk. What did he do to you?"

" This." She lifts her shirt and I she the bruises and then I take a good look at her face and I see the faint bruise that covers the right side of her face.

" He deserves a good punch to his face."

I notice that she hasn't gotten up from the floor.

" Can you get up?"

" I think so. Can I have some help?"

I help her up when my hand touches a piece of bare skin and I feel warm, warmer than I've ever felt.

" Let's get you to the room." I walk with her down the corridor and stop at our room and help her lay down.

" I'm going to find Pitch right now!"

" No Jack, this is my fight. I don't want you hurt anyways."

" I'm sorry about Tooth. She was playing with my shirt while I was thinking about you and then it was off but I didn't notice, I also didn't notice that she had taken off her shirt. When I had seen you in the doorway I thought it was just my imagination but then Tooth was on me with her bare breasts."

" I understand, that's similar to what Pitch did to me. I had been crying in the hallway and he had come by and was taking me on the date but stopped at a small room and started punching and kicking me."

" I think you should tell the councillor."

" Who's that?"

" His name is Kristoff and he very helpful. When I first got here I became depressed and he helped me."

" Sure. Where can I find him?"

" I'll take you there."

We head left towards the head offices but take a right one turn away from them.

I see a blonde guy that is kind of muscular.

" Hello, Kristoff. How are you?"

" Good. Are still doing okay?"

" Yep, but I've brought a friend that could use some help."

Elsa gives a shy smile.

" Really. What's your problem?"

She goes into her story while Kristoff takes notes.

When she is done she looks like she's gonna cry and so I hug her. She smiles a little as she relaxes.

I leave so that she and Kristoff could talk and I sit in the hallway.

Hans comes around the corner and I feel immediate anger.

" Hello Jack."

" Hans."

" Who's in with Kristoff?"

" Elsa."

" Well tell her that I will be meeting with her in my office on Wednesday."

" You will not lay a hand on her!" I yell this because I have so much anger right now towards him and Pitch.

" Oh are you worried I will hurt your girlfriend?"

" She's not my girlfriend." I mumble this because I don't want it to be true.

" Well she to see me on Wednesday and that is that."

Just then Elsa walks out.

" Thanks again Kristoff!"

" You're welcome."

" Ahh Elsa."

" Hans."

" I've scheduled you to see me Wednesday at 11."

" Fine. How's my sister?"

" If you want to see her she's visiting this evening, you could have supper with us."

" Sure. Fine. I'll see her then."

This was a different Elsa then what I was use to seeing, there was so much hate built up in her, under her calm and collected stature.

" Well Elsa best back to the room she's had a hard day."

" Yes. Go on then but I wish to have a word with you Jack."

Elsa headed back towards our room.

" What ever for would you need to talk to me?"

" I know what Pitch does and you better not let it spill you got me?"

" Why not? Do you benefit from the destruction of the females in this horrid place? Is it so you look like a hero when you 'help' them? Or is it because they are so weakened that you can have sex with them and create super human children because that's what this place is a factory of super humans some of us aren't even human."

" Enough Frost! Now go help your girl. Better make sure she wears comfortable clothes to supper."

I was so heated when I got back that Elsa looked frightened when she saw me.

" Jack, what did he say?"

" I don't think you should go to the supper."

" I know you hate Hans, I do to, but I need to know that he's treating my sister proper."

" Hans is a madman!"

" I going to the supper Jack."

" Fine. He said to wear something comfortable."

I storm out because I'm so angry at Hans.

After about half an hour of walking I realize what he's going to do and that there's not going to be a supper.

I head back to the room but she's gone already.

I sprint to Hans office to hear a single scream that sound like bloody murder when I hear two different types of screams from two different girls.

" Hans! Hans! Stop!"

" Don't hurt my sister, Hans! Hans!"

I saw Elsa knocking on the door that I knew was Hans' room.

" Stand back Elsa!"

I send an ice blast that knocks open the door to see a naked Anna and a naked Hans.

" Stop!" Elsa sends and ice blast that knocks Hans over. I turn to Hans partially so that Elsa can dress her sister and so that I could dress Hans.

" Jacky boy you know me too well." Hans slurs and I know that he's drunk and I guess he got Anna drunk as well because she wobbles as she stands.

" Elsa I was having fun!"

" That's not fun Anna that's for when you're married to the right guy."

" Elsa grab the phone from over there and call your parents."

" Jack I can't do that they're, um, dead."

" I'm sorry. Call the police then."

" Kay."

I hear her in the background explaining the case.

" Jack what's the address?"

" Just say we are at The Institute For Special People."

" They're on their way."

What we have to hid everyone.

I go on the intercom " Everyone to there rooms police are coming and we don't want them knowing about our 'special talents'."

I heard a slight rush and then complete silence. I headed to the front door to lead them to the scene.

**Thank you all for such sweet reviews. I would like to say thank you to all the guest reviewers and all the member reviewers and all reviews in general.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry to all those that like this story I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to write. Once finals are over there will be like a new chapter ever other day but at the moment things are hectic. Hope to right soon. BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a long wait for a new chapter but here it is.**

**Jack's POV**

I head to the door to see sirens in the distance. They were quickly at the Institute and I lead them down the halls to the open door on Hans private room. They quickly took him away ( because of underage sex, he's 23 and she's 15) and question Anna. Poor Anna she can't get a proper sentence out she so drunk.

I her Elsa whisper to her sister once they stop questioning her, " Go to bed Anna," which makes me smile because she's so caring.

I follow Hans, who is cuffed now and being lead by some policemen, only to see him turn and mouth to me, " I'll be back just you wait."

I decided not to think about though because I really need to be strong and when I worry I am a mess.

Going back to where Elsa is with her sister I hear her singing to her sister and I stop to listen outside the door. Her beautiful, melodic voice sings, " _I know it all ends tomorrow so it's only for today 'cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever nothing's in my way_." I feel a grin creep it's way onto my face and when I walk in I see Elsa sitting beside her sleeping sister.

" That was beautiful."

She jumps when I speak.

" That. That was nothing, I have an awful voice. We should be going."

I laugh and agree that we should get going.

" Is that an original?"

" Ya, its a duet me and her wrote."

" Well for amateurs it was pretty amazing. Do you have any that's a solo?"

" One. I call it _Let It Go. _I wrote it when my parents started homeschooling me."

" Can I hear it? Please? Pretty please?" I say with puppy dog eyes.

" The physical appearance of the please makes no difference."

" Come on just sing it!"

" No. Not yet."

" Later?"

" As in months later. Yes."

" No I mean like as you're going to sing me to sleep with it."

" Maybe. If you're real nice."

" So nice that I carry you."

I pick her up and over my shoulder all while she screams to put her down.

Back in the room I set her down. I lie down and look at her.

" Lullaby time."

She laughs and I feel amazing knowing that I caused her some type of joy.

" Well you have to be in pyjamas first."

" Kay. Wanna watch?" I say with a wiggle in my eyebrows.

" No. I going to change in the bathroom and I won't come out unless I know for sure you are fully clothed. I've had enough nudity today."

I change into pyjamas only to see that Elsa is sleeping in her bra and underwear.

" Don't look Jack I don't have any pyjamas yet."

" Aww come on slip on jogging pants and come and sing me your song."

" Fine, but don't get frisky."

" But fun and frisky mean the same thing and fun is my middle name."

" Oh so you're Jackson Fun Frost?"

" Yes." I say with a straight face to which she laughs and lays down beside me, " Now for that song."

" Fine. _Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_."

She continues to sing even when I begin to drift off.

My nights the best one since I got here with Elsa sleeping beside me and the wondrous dreams I have, that is until Pitch shows up in my dream.

" Jacky boy come protect your girlfriend. Elsa really needs you." He has a knife to her neck.

I wake up immediately and roll over to put my arm around her seeing as it was just after 7:00 am and I wouldn't fall asleep again only to find no one and to then hear laughing. I open my eyes to see Elsa sitting on the lone chair in the room.

" Aw Jacky boy loves me."

" Wh- what are you talking about?"

" I heard everything about _Jacky boy come protect your girlfriend. Elsa really needs you_."

Darn it I'm talking in my sleep again. It happens every time I really care about something.

" I was having a nightmare where Pitch had a knife to your throat."

" Ugh. Don't say his name, say Black instead. And why was it a nightmare?"

" Because I care about you and I want you safe."

" That's sweet. Maybe just maybe I'll let you get frisky at some point but remember what I told Anna that for the right guy. Prove your the right guy. And I'll have to be at least 18, a legal adult."

" How long until your 18?"

" Well it's July 5 and my eighteenth birthday is December 21."

" So we can get to know each other before then."

" I guess so. Aren't you cold sitting there in barely anything? Come back over here."

" I'm never cold, but sure."

**Ya new chapter. Sorry it's been so long since the last one.**

**Some of my favourite authors are doing questions at the end at of each chapter so I'm going to do it.**

**This chapter's question: Why does Elsa like Jack so much that she's given him this chance?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not writing lately but here's the new chapter.**

**PS Thanks for the review Shimmer Shine and OoPoPcAnDy.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I fell asleep beside Jack and I was sad when I woke up and he was on the other side of the bed but I got up to look around to see what was in our room. I looked in the draws to see that there was a few pairs of ladies pyjamas. I sat on one of the comfortable looking chairs. I then heard Jack talking and looked at him, but he was still asleep.

" Jacky boy come protect your girlfriend. Elsa really needs you." Jack was talking in his sleep about me.

I start laughing and he wakes.

" Awe Jacky Boy loves me."

" Wh- what are you talking about?"

" I heard everything about _Jacky boy come protect your girlfriend. Elsa really needs you_."

He is so sweet and cute and - shut up voice in my head I don't like him.

" I was having a nightmare where Pitch had a knife to your throat."

" Ugh. Don't say his name, say Black instead. And why was it a nightmare?"

Even thinking about him leaves an awful taste in my mouth.

" Because I care about you and I want you safe."

" That's sweet. Maybe just maybe I'll let you get frisky at some point but remember what I told Anna that for the right guy. Prove your the right guy. And I'll have to be at least 18, a legal adult."

" How long until your 18?"

" Well it's July 5 and my eighteenth birthday is December 21. So we can get to know each other before then."

" I guess so. Aren't you cold sitting there in barely anything? Come back over here."

" I'm never cold, but sure."

I walk over and slip under the blanket and cuddle up next to him.

" So when you are being bad I can call you Jackson Fun Frost in an angry mother?"

" I'm never bad."

" You say that too innocently."

I laugh and he smiles, he has the best smile.

" We should get breakfast and find someone to take charge of the Institute."

" Fine."

We head out and he grabs my hand and I start running and pulling him down the hall.

" Slow down Elsa."

" No."

Upon reaching the cafeteria I stop.

" Thank you."

" We have to tell everyone about Hans arrest."

We head toward the microphone that sits on the stage.

Jack grabs it from its stand.

" Hello early risers." Everyone laughs even the Australian Aster who is never smiling.

" In recent news Hans." Groaning.

" Has been arrested." Everyone cheers and there is a small celebration.

" But we need a new leader. Anyone have a suggestion to whom it should be?"

Aster's hand goes up.

" Aster?"

" How about Jack?"

" Um, no, sorry."

But then everyone started chiming in.

" Yay Jack!"

" How about me?" Black just walked in and I saw all the girls cringe.

" I think its unanimous that Jack should be it." I say bravely.

" Shut up precious the men are talking."

Aster stands up.

" Shut up Pitch. We all know what you do here and you will never be a leader here."

" Ah Aster Bunnymund how nice to see you aren't sulking around about the demise of your people."

" Pitch just walk away, we don't want you here."

" No I have something to say. Jack here is not suited to lead us. He is infatuated with Elsa to realize our needs."

" Enough Pitch. We know who is suited to our needs and some we can attain on our own. People have life outside of their jobs, and so I believe that Jack is capable of doing what we need down." Darn it, now I've enraged Pitch, oh well.

" Fine but be warned that I wont settle. You better watch your back, Jack and you too, Elsa."

* * *

**I'm happy to say that I will try to write everyday and I hope to finish this story by the end of summer.**

**Question: Why did Aster stick up for Jack?**

**BYE!**


End file.
